Electronic timepieces with electro-optical display means such as liquid crystals and light emitting diodes have recently found acceptance as a reasonable alternative to electro-mechanical time-pieces. As is outlined by our copending patent application Ser. No. 235,608 filed on Mar. 17, 1972, the development of CMOS technology has made these designs feasible, and advances set forth by our copending patent applications has by reducing current drain made such designs practical.
Further attempts at making such timepieces, as are addressed by this patent application, as well as by our copending patent application, more practical have been noted in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,576,099 and 3,672,155 directed to, among other things, providing command means for effecting display of time information for a limited duration to further conserve power drain.
In all developments noted so far it has been thought necessary to use ceramic boards for mounting the electronics. This has been reported to be necessary for reliability and strength to enable assembly of the circuitry.